Electric Blue
by AllHailCheesecake
Summary: The tale of Ted 'Teddy' Lupin and his first year at Hogwarts. Magic, mystery, and adventure await. There he meets new friends, new enemies, and strange attacks that are pointing straight at innocent Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Electric Blue**

**A/N: This is completely different from most things I write so...yeah. I've been working on it for a while, since I wanted it to be perfect. However, it was rather difficult to nail down characters since no one knows who Teddy is for sure, so I took my own outlook on him. I hope you enjoy. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own are my original characters, nothing worth suing over.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Trains, Family, and New Friends**

Identity…it has always been considered incredibly important in this world. Some people feel like gallivanting off to some random country for a couple years to try to find themselves. Some even go to such lengths as counseling just to recognize who they were the entire time. Marriages are destroyed because someone doesn't 'know who they are anymore'. Identity and the act of discovering it has been a topic of study since the beginning of time. Thus, the tale of four young people and how they discovered their different identities. It lasted a lengthy period of time, so don't expect this story to go by quickly. After all, the hardest thing to find in this world it seems, is yourself.

-

It all began on a crisp August morning. Standing on platform nine and three-quarters was a man with unruly black hair, an older woman, and a boy with electric blue hair.

The boy was Theodore, preferably Teddy, Lupin. He stood next to his grandmother and godfather looking eagerly away from them and at the scarlet train.

"Are you even listening?" Asked his grandmother sharply pausing from her previous rant about misbehaving at school and the repercussions of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Teddy replied still staring at the train longing to leave his family and hop aboard into an adventure. Not that he didn't love his family to pieces it was just…for too long had he been living a dull and dreary life! The closest he ever got to excitement was his grandmother's old books and his godfather's stories. Both of which leaving him feeling bored of his humdrum existence, Hogwarts would bring the excitement he needed.

"Let him go Andromeda, he has his head in the clouds anyways." Smiled his godfather ruffling Teddy's hair proudly. "Don't forget to write or I'll send a howler."

"I'll try to remember." Teddy grinned widely, he noticed tears in his grandmother's eyes, "Love you gran." He told her kissing her on the cheek then scampered away.

"Just try to stay out of trouble!" Called his grandmother. Teddy rolled his eyes,

"I'll try!" He replied with a grin stepping onto the train and waving goodbye a final time. He was so thrilled to be on the train…to be on his way to adventure, he nearly ran into someone in front of him

"What's your hurry?" Asked the someone in front of him. He scanned the small curly haired boy, the first thing Teddy noticed where the boy's large blue eyes and then his scattered freckles across his round face.

"I dunno." Shrugged Teddy searching for a compartment as he walked, only to find people obviously much older than himself. Deciding that that would be awkward he kept on searching for one that was empty.

"I like your hair, did you dye it that color?" The boy asked curiously following Teddy.

"Nah, it's natural." Teddy replied smoothly, he got asked a lot about his looks thus the reply was always rather simple and often repeated. He received an odd look from the boy but he ignored it, he usually received strange looks that was another thing he was used to. At last! He thought walking up to a compartment that contained only a girl who looked about his age bouncing a tennis ball against the opposite wall. "Excuse me, mind if I…er…we sit with you?" Teddy asked. He noticed first her hair, a bright shade of yellow almost completely gold. Then he noticed her skin was a dark tan yet her eyes were light blue, such a strange combination.

"Sure." The girl said absently she didn't even bother to look away from the ball.

"I'm Teddy by the way." Teddy said sitting next to her, a bit frightened he'd be smacked in the head with the tennis ball.

"I'm Milo." Said the boy sitting opposite of Teddy, also watching the ball with weary eyes.

"Cori." She replied in a calm voice, "Cori Jackson." Milo reached up and caught the ball,

"You're gonna hit someone!" He asked. Cori looked at him, her face turning a bright shade of red. Milo passed the ball to Teddy who barely caught it before it hit the floor, he hated sports.

"I'm sorry…I was practicing…" She said in a quiet voice, "I heard that if you're good enough you can get on the Quidditch team in your first year."

"Only one person has ever done that in an entire century!" Exclaimed Milo, his eyes lighting up as he said this, it seemed very clear that Milo enjoyed Quidditch.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked them; instead of a reply, he received two stares.

"Are you a muggle-born or something?" Asked Milo in shock, "Everyone knows that Harry Potter was the youngest seeker since…well, since forever!"

"Oh, really?" Teddy was shocked and a little upset that his godfather didn't tell him such important information about himself.

"Yeah, he's almost as good as Oliver Wood." Exclaimed Milo pulling out his Quidditch Stars of the 21stCentury cards and showed Teddy a picture of Harry holding a broom. "He wasn't technically a 'star of the 21st century'," Milo commented, "But this is a rare card, part of the 'Prodigies of the Game Collection'." Teddy stared at the waving picture of a probably eighteen-year-old version of his godfather.

"Ginny Potter was one of the best female players before she retired of course," Cori said pointing at one of Milo's cards.

"Yeah, she had to because she was pregnant." Teddy said nonchalantly as he actually knew this because he remembered how angry Ginny was about it throughout her pregnancy she once threatened to bash Harry over the head with her broom since she had no use for it and it was his fault she had gotten into that mess.

"Makes no sense if you ask me," Milo said organizing his trading cards so that Ginny's was on top, smiling and waving upon her broom. "Why didn't she just have the baby then continue playing?"

"Being a parent was more important to her than Quidditch." Cori replied, "Duh."

Teddy agreed, Ginny loved James so much she couldn't leave him alone for more than ten minutes during his first three months of life.

"Well I would've played again." Milo shifted his cards around then shoving them into his pockets.

"You're also a boy!" Exclaimed Cori with an eye roll, "You'll never have to deal with that problem." Milo's face proceeded to turn a scarlet red as the door to the compartment slid open,

"Hello there," A tall boy stood in the opening, dark brown hair falling in his dark brown eyes. "Might I sit here?"

"Go ahead," Teddy said wanting to change the subject into one he knew a little more about.

"I'm Cameron by the way," He said sitting next to Milo.

"I'm Teddy, that's Cori and Milo." Teddy introduced them, not wanting to waste time with many introductions.

"So what houses do you suspect you'll be in?" Cameron asked the group.

"I dunno," Cori started, "Probably the one with the best Quidditch team."

"That depends whose on it." Milo pointed out, "I kind of want the hat to tell me, since I'm not so sure where I belong."

"Well sometimes the house of choice comes from those close to you, but…my family's been all over the map." Teddy said with a smile, "My gran was in Slytherin I think, my mum in Hufflepuff, my dad in Gryffindor." He shrugged absently,

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Said Cameron looking past Teddy and out the window.

"Why's that?" Asked Teddy wondering if Cameron's opinion would make him more interested in Gryffindor than the other houses.

"Ravenclaw is smart but they can be snobbish, Slytherin is evil, and Hufflepuff is a house full of idiots." Cameron replied.

"Well my gran isn't evil, and she was in Slytherin, I'm very sure my mum wasn't an idiot, and I know of someone back in my godfather's time who was quite the idiot and he was in Gryffindor." Teddy said in an as a matter of fact voice.

"They are just an exception to the rule." Cameron replied still battling for his point. Milo and Cori looked at Teddy and Cameron as if they were boxers in a ring preparing for round two of a match.

"What rule?" Asked Teddy remaining calm, this obviously exasperating Cameron.

"Each house was based off of the four founders, each founder with a personality trait taken after each house. That is what the hat takes after." He explained, "Slytherin was a sneaky traitor who wanted to build his own school in turn putting a basilisk in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw was brainy but from a rather rich family she was a snob through and through, Hufflepuff may have been loyal to Hogwarts but she was also rather stupid."

"Why do you say Hufflepuff was stupid?" Asked Teddy although his face remained calm his hair beginning to change from electric blue to a baby blue.

"Um…Teddy…" Cori said looking at his hair.

"Sh!" Milo shushed Cori, as he was rather interested in the battle of wits. However, Cameron looked rather stumped at the question. Teddy's hair returned to electric blue and a smirk appeared on his face. The compartment was silent for a few moments before they heard someone else slide open the door,

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Asked a woman's voice, the group turned,

"Yeah," Milo started towards her, "I'll take a Cauldron Cake and a chocolate frog, please." He handed her a few coins.

"No thanks." Cori said looking at the floor.

"Me neither." Cameron and Teddy said at the same time. They eyed each other menacingly; they both could tell that this would be the start of a wonderful enemy-ship.

Trailing the trolley was a Ravenclaw prefect who told the compartment that they had better get on their robes, as they'd be reaching Hogwarts soon.

"I'll just…" Cori looked at the boys and then at the door, "Um…I guess the bathroom is down the way." She got to her feet and headed down the hallway out of the boy's sight.

Without a word each of them began changing their clothes, Teddy felt a rush of excitement. They were finally nearing school! He smiled despite himself as he found his plain black robes; he was told that once he was sorted they would magically change to represent the house colors. Once he had thrown on the baggy robes, his gran always made him buy something a little big in case it shrunk or he went through an unexpected growth spurt, he felt something in his waist pocket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a golden locket.

"What's this?" Teddy whispered clicking it open. When it popped open, he found it to be a picture of a woman with vivid pink hair and a man with sandy blonde hair smiling and waving and blowing kisses at the camera. Teddy paused, he recognized his parents just never this…happy, so obviously in love. He clicked it shut and pulled it over his head, now fully prepared for the sorting, for Hogwarts, and for his new life in general


	2. Chapter 2

**Electric Blue**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2!! Hurrah, thanks to those who reviewed, it kind of lets an author down when ya don't review -sadface-. SO read this next chapter, the hated chapter...at least by me anyways. Anywho, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: ...didn't I already cover this?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Boats That Lead To Sorting**

"Firs' years! Firs' year's ov'r this way!" Bellowed a loud booming voice. Teddy turned and smiled,

"Hello Hagrid!" Exclaimed Teddy with a large grin,

"'Ello Teddy." He replied with an equal huge grin. "Make sure you tell yer Godfather I said 'ello."

"No problem." Teddy always did like Hagrid, he was a little crazy yet he had one of the biggest hearts Teddy could witness too…literally.

"Teddy! Over here!" Exclaimed a voice he recognized as Milo's. He pushed his way through the crowd to see Milo and Cori sitting in a boat already.

"Hey," Teddy smiled climbing into the boat, it rocking with his weight. He noticed Cori's face turn a shade of snow white. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like water." Cori said pulling her knees to her chest.

"You'll be okay, Cori." Milo reassured her, "I'm sure some kind of jinx has been set on these boats to keep them from tipping, right Teddy?" Teddy nodded in return, for some reason he had this strange feeling someone was watching him. He glanced around the lake, however, every other student seemed to be chatting amongst each other.

"I know, but still, just the idea of…" Cori trailed off and shivered, "I wish I could've just walked."

"That might've been a three mile walk!" Milo exclaimed looking at the school then following the land with his eyes.

"I need the exercise." Shrugged Cori looking at the ground longingly. Suddenly the boat started moving; Cori emitted a little scream and held onto the sides for dear life. The boat wasn't moving very quickly but mostly every student was ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the magnificent scenery of the castle and the glistening water.

Everything was going fine. Teddy's mind began to wander, thinking about his family. His parents both went here, they rode in one of these boats a long time ago too. He wondered if either of his parents were nervous during their first year, from the stories he heard from his grandmother it was hard to believe his mother would ever be nervous. His father, it was hard to even picture his father younger than the pictures he'd seen from their wedding.

Teddy was burst out of his thoughts by the boat beginning to rock violently,

"What's happening?" Cori exclaimed looking at Milo and Teddy with wide-eyed fear.

"I-I don't know…" Milo replied also looking confused, before Teddy could put in his feelings on the matter, the boat suddenly capsized and he was then plunging into the water. He felt the heaviness of his robes pull him down deeper, yet he knew he had to make it to the surface.

Soon he made it to the top gasping for breath Teddy looked around; neither Milo nor Cori had made it to the surface. He had no time to lose; he took a deep breath and dived back under the water. He instantly changed his eyes into something waterproof. He wasn't sure if he could, but his mother was said to be able to transform her lungs into gills. He hoped he could or at least that Milo or Cori weren't that far down.

He wasn't the greatest swimmer, but it would suffice for at least a few minutes. Luckily, he spotted Milo and Cori as they were floating unconscious. Before he could get any closer to them, a strange blue creature swam in between him and his new friends baring its teeth.

Teddy swam backwards in shock to see such a strange creature. Before he had time to even try to get past the creature, a figure shot through the water faster than Teddy had ever seen anyone swim in his life, he watched as the person grabbed Milo and Cori in both arms and began swimming upwards. Upon seeing that he was loosing his new treasures, the creature began to chase after the person.

Teddy wanted so badly to attack the creature but fear kept him frozen, it wasn't until he then realized how much he needed air, his gills plan wasn't working. He swam as fast as he could to the surface hoping to draw the creature's attention. The other person swam even faster than they had before, if that were even possible. Teddy finally pulled his head above water, breathing the air in a deep gulp. His hair changing from its normal electric blue to a light sandy blonde…its natural color. Teddy looked around for his friends's savior and soon saw him handing Cori and Milo to up to Hagrid. He then glanced around hoping whatever was chasing them wasn't nearby. Upon seeing the coast was clear, Teddy swam towards him,

"Thank you." Teddy said observing the boy's longish black hair sticking to his neck, dark brown eyes looking at the two in a concerned manner.

"Anytime." The other boy replied, shaking his head, "Let me help you with your boat."

"Thanks." Teddy said making his way towards the still forward moving overturned boat. "I'm Teddy by the way."

"Damon." The boy replied, taking a few more deep breaths.

"You're an amazing swimmer." Teddy commented, still looking at this thin frame of a boy in shock that he could ever swim that quickly.

"I get that a lot." He replied with a frown, swimming over to the boat. "There's no way to flip it over, we might as well just swim to shore."

Teddy looked ahead, shore was only a few yards away, it was lucky the water was still warm otherwise this would be a most uncomfortable situation.

"So are you half fish or what?" Smiled Teddy attempting to break the ice,

"Something like that." Damon replied, without a word the boy dived underwater and thirty seconds later made it to shore. About two minutes later Teddy followed feeling rather strange with the heavy robes anchoring him to the ground. Everyone had already filed out; Hagrid was carrying Cori and Milo over his shoulders.

"Hagrid!" A scrawny young woman in an American accent exclaimed. She rushed forward to Hagrid.

"Ah, Diana." Hagrid set Cori and Milo down on the docks, "They fell in the water."

"I can see that!" Diana exclaimed pulling out her wand, she flicked it once and the two instantly began to cough and sputter. With another flick of her wand their clothes and hair became dry. "They could've caught pneumonia!"

"Nooma-wha'?" Hagrid asked the woman, the two began to argue. A quite interesting sight since ten and a half foot tall Hagrid towered over five foot one Diana by quite a length. Teddy quickly turned away from the sight and went to his friends,

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked both of them kneeling down beside the two.

"My, are these their rescuers?" Diana asked tearing herself away from Hagrid and taking a look at the dripping Teddy and Damon, with yet another flick of her wand both the boys were dry.

"Stupid of ya both to jump in after 'em." Said Hagrid to Teddy and Damon. "Stupid, but brave." Teddy nodded; Damon simply stared at the floor.

"All bravery is stupid." Damon said in a low whisper, Teddy was the only one that seemingly heard the statement as no one even looked at the sullen boy. He decided it better to ignore it and get his friends back on their feet,

"Never going near water again." Was the first thing Cori said, "Never, never, never, never, never!"

"I believe you." Teddy grinned helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Cori." Milo said earnestly getting to his feet, "I really didn't think there was any danger."

"I don't think our boat tipping was an accident." Teddy said firmly looking over at the water. Cori shivered in response,

"Let's just put the past behind us." She replied walking away from the group, "Ah, who's he?"

"That's Damon; he was the one that actually did the rescuing." Teddy admitted looking at the boy with a broad grin.

"Thanks," Cori said earnestly punching him softly on the arm in gratitude. Teddy watched as Cori joined the rest of the crowding first years, her yellow hair returning to its normal bouncing upon her shoulders.

"First years, this way!" Diana shouted walking into the school, Milo, Teddy, and Damon quickly followed.

Hogwarts was bigger than Teddy had ever imagined. His eyes didn't stay still for a second; they simply wandered around the architecture, the paintings, and the ghosts that floated about whispering to each other. He could even feel his eyes begin to switch from amber to a bright color of purple, his excited color. They stopped walking when Diana abruptly stopped and stepped up to the stairs.

"Hello first years, my name is Diana Brady and I teach potions and occasionally help out Madame Pomfrey in the nurse's wing." She smiled widely, "Welcome to Hogwarts, you will be enjoying your stay here…I know I did! Before you start your spell casting and wand waving, however, you will be sorted into one of the four houses…Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." She paused, "But don't worry about the sorting, whichever house you get into will be your sort of family for the next seven years." She never lost her smile nor her cheerfulness throughout her speech, "Hold on, I will tell them you're here."

"Wow, it's so big!" Milo exclaimed looking around,

"Really, what could have given you that idea?" Cori asked sarcastically looking at the portraits.

"The ceiling." Milo replied, at that most everyone looked up seeing several floors above exampling beautiful architecture centuries upon centuries old. When Diana returned she found it quite comedic to see a crowd full of eleven year olds staring at the ceiling, with a laugh she said,

"It seems they're ready for you, come on and follow me!"

She had such a spring in her step it was hard for Teddy to be worried about the sorting. Although he realized he shouldn't be worried, part of him could only think of the reactions his family would have. If he'd be in Gryffindor, his godfather would be happy and proud. But then again, he wasn't sure if he really fit into the brave category, he was so frightened of that creature he saw earlier.

"Hey, Teddy, are you alright?" Milo asked in a low whisper looking him directly in the eyes.

"They changed color didn't they?" Teddy asked in a solemn whisper.

"Yeah, I think they did. Your hair did that earlier too, are you a Metamorphmagus?" Milo asked curiously.

"You caught me," Teddy grinned, "I'm not too good at hiding it either." Teddy whispered back.

"Why would you want to hide it?" Milo questioned, "That's so cool."

"It may be cool but it can be annoying, the ability is run by my emotions." Teddy explained, "I can change most of my appearance at will, however, my eyes do their own thing."

"Oh, I understand." Milo replied, for some reason Teddy could tell that he really did understand.

After that they said nothing, excitement welled up in the pit of Teddy's stomach. He felt his eyes begin to change again, this time he was unsure what color they might be as he had never been quite this excited before.

The group halted in front of the stage in which a long table of what Teddy assumed to be staff. In a high wing backed chair was a stern looking woman looking at the first years with interest. The entire hall's attention however, was suddenly on the hat placed on the stool before them. To most people's shock, the hat began to sing, however Teddy couldn't seem to hear it. His eyes were focused on a ghost floating next to the doorway, it appeared that unlike the other ghosts this ghost was rather mean looking. Teddy swore he could see blood on the ghost, maybe this was the Bloody Baron his father was telling him about.

"Abernacky, Fitzwilliam!" Diana called out, a tall gangly blond stepped forward. The hat barely fit over his head, two or three seconds later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Allen, Joanna." Went into, "Ravenclaw." Then "Barnett, Annemarie." Joined Slytherin. "Beckett, John." Went to the Gryffindor table. "Carmichael, Damon." He went into Hufflepuff. Then the hat called out a familiar name to Teddy, "Cross, Milo."

Milo stepped forward nervously and walked up to the stool.

Once the hat was placed over his head, nearly falling over his eyes it only took maybe half a minute for it to exclaim proudly, "Hufflepuff!" Milo flashed a grin at Teddy and walked to the cheering Hufflepuffs.

After two more went to Slytherin, four went into Gryffindor, three into Ravenclaw, and another into Hufflepuff; Diana called out, "Jackson, Coriander." Cori walked up the stairs and onto the stage, her bright yellow hair bouncing as she walked.

It took longer than Milo to sort Cori, much longer. After a couple of minutes the hat finally said, "Hufflepuff!" Teddy could have sworn he saw Cori roll her eyes, weird.

Seven more sortings later, Diana finally called,

"Lupin, Theodore."

* * *

Cliiiiiff Haaanger hanging from a cliff, that's why we call him Cliff Hanger...okay, anywho...I don't own that song either. Anywho, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Electric Blue**

**A/N: Long time no see! Okay here goes with chapter three! So review pleeeeease :) **

**Disclaimer: No ownation here**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Teddy's Sorting and the Conversation that Followed**

Teddy took a deep breath through his nose; he felt the butterflies in his stomach start to flap around frantically. He felt his eyes change colors again; probably blue, he guessed. He stepped up the steps and walked over to the stool, he felt all the eyes of the room on him. It wasn't that he didn't like attention, it was simply that so many people staring at him was a little disconcerting. After sitting on the very edge of the stool, he felt the hat being placed softly on his head, instantly a voice was heard out of nowhere.

"Why, Mr. Lupin, it has been so long since I have had one of your relatives under my brim." The hat commented, Teddy had no sort of reply. "Quite a witty boy, you take after your mother I must say. However, a bookish tendency only matched by that of your father. Yet you share a quality that is all your own…I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Um," Teddy thought, "That would be rather difficult as you don't have any fingers." 

He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that the hat chuckled.

"Hm, the world may have a chance after all…" The hat mused.

"What? Have a chance?" Teddy asked confusedly.

"I have said too much, your sorting seems rather obvious to me." Before Teddy had anytime to react it shouted,

"Hufflepuff!" The table erupted in a dull roar, clapping and cheering. Diana lifted the hat off his head and, despite himself; Teddy changed his hair to a vivid yellow with a black streak down the center. The Hufflepuffs at first were a little shocked but then laughed a cheery laugh as he approached.

"Wow Teddy, that took an awful long time." Milo said as Teddy sat down,

"Really? I couldn't tell." Teddy said absently, his thoughts returned to the hat's words…what could it have possibly meant? 'The world might have a chance after all'.

"At least Hufflepuff doesn't have a half bad Quidditch team." Cori said looking at her empty plate.

"Mclaggen, Cameron." Diana called, Cameron strode on stage with his nose in the air. Teddy wondered if Cameron ever tripped because there was no way he could see with his nose so high in the air. Nearly half a second after the hat was placed on his head it yelled out 'Gryffindor', just as he had wanted.

Ten minutes, two Slytherins, three Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw later, the sorting was complete.

Headmistress McGonagall stood at the winged podium looking across at the students, Teddy was fascinated with the woman's tightly wounded white hair, how it appeared to be plastic, not hair at all. He didn't much listen to her speech, he figured he should have but the concentration was just not there.

Before he knew it dinner was served, well sort of. It kind of just appeared out of nowhere. Before Teddy even had a chance to grab some of the morsels before him, an older boy looked at him with scrutinizing eyes,

"You're quite the oddball aren't you?" Asked the boy, "With that hair, after all."

"What's it to you?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow, grabbing a dinner roll.

"It's nice to know who the new first years are, if there's any troublemakers that is." He replied,

"Trouble? Me?" Teddy said in return snagging the last chicken leg before Milo could.

"Listen, Lupin, we Hufflepuff's are known for our low profile. We have been coming close to winning the house cup for five years; this year could finally be it…don't blow it."

"Why would I do that?" Teddy asked biting into the chicken, looking as innocent as possible. "Who are you anyways?"

"Kaleb Hardesty, fifth year Hufflepuff prefect." He replied haughtily,

"So Teddy, tell me more about yourself," Cori said, Teddy assumed it was to get him out of the conversation with the older boy.

"What do you want to know?" Teddy asked changing his hair from the Hufflepuff colors and back to electric blue.

"What's your family like?" Cori asked curiously not even paying attention to the obvious change in his appearance.

"I live with my grandmother, she's nice and all…just kind of strict. She thinks I'll turn out like my mother." He smiled, "my godfather's nice as well, he has a family of his own but always seems to take time out for me…"

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you live with your parents?" Cori asked in an earnest tone of voice. Normally Teddy wouldn't say anything about his parents to anyone…but Cori was obviously different so he decided to answer.

"They died." He replied looking down at his plate, he knew what was coming before she opened her mouth…it was always, 'I'm sorry' then the usual 'It's not your fault' then the awkward silence that followed.

"That's horrible, did you get to know them?" Cori said, surprising Teddy that she didn't even apologize. Everyone apologizes as if they were to blame in his parent's deaths.

"Well, not really, they died when I was one." He responded thinking of the picture in his locket.

"Battle for Hogwarts?" Asked Cori solemnly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Teddy asked looking up at her, her eyes averted to her plate.

"My mum died there too." Her big blue eyes locked with Teddy's ever-changing irises, at that point in silence the two understood one another, both losing someone they had never met yet still feeling the empty place in their hearts where that person fit in.

"You know, my godfather once took me to the memorial for those lost in the Battle. Ever been there?" Teddy asked,

"Yeah, it's beautiful there…" She trailed off , her eyes looking past Teddy causing him to also turn.

"That ghost again…" Teddy whispered following her eyes to the scowling ghost still lingering in the arched doorway.

"He must have died here…I wonder how ghosts come to be…it can't just be because of murders…if so then there would be a lot of ghosts around here." Cori said in a faraway voice.

"Some say it's because of a strong desire to live or a wrongful murder." Teddy replied quoting from a book he had read over the summer.

"Isn't all murder wrongful?" Cori asked Teddy, he didn't respond…not because he didn't have an answer but because he was cut off,

"Teddy Lupin? The Teddy Lupin?" Asked a scrawny bespectacled girl looking at him with large brown eyes.

"Leave 'im be, Sarah." He heard a voice shout from across the table.

"I'm the only Teddy Lupin I know…" Teddy replied looking at her with wary eyes,

"I know all about you from the Daily Prophet!" She exclaimed, "Will you sign it, oh please, what's Harry Potter like?"

"Uh, well he's…" The prefects beginning to lead the students out, "Maybe later."

She looked disappointed but Teddy was sure she'd probably be back later.

The Hufflepuff dormitory was cozy, that was the only word that seemed to suit the small round rooms. With a large fireplace casting a long shadow upon the barrel chairs and small loveseat. The first year boys dormitory was also very small and very cozy.

As each boy was changing into his pajamas, Teddy noticed a long gash down Damon's back.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked with wide eyes, "Did that thing do that to you?"

"No, and I'm fine." He replied pulling on a shirt quickly.

"What 'thing'?" Milo asked sitting on his bed Indian-style.

"When you and Cori went under, something grabbed you…" Teddy explained sitting on his bed.

"What kind of something?" Milo asked wide-eyed, Damon slouched on his own bed.

"Is it that important? You're fine, and I'm tired." Damon snapped getting into his bed and rolling on his stomach. Teddy eyed the boy curiously; Damon was so strange to Teddy. Milo shrugged and got into his bed as well,

"G'night Teddy." He said.

"Goodnight Milo." Teddy returned pulling the blankets off his bed and getting in. Onc he realized all the other boys were asleep, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from his suitcase and lit his wand with a simple spell he learned from the spellbook he bought in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago.

Dear Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and Lily,

How are you? James, I hope you're staying out of too much trouble that goes to you too, Al. I was sorted into Hufflepuff just like mum…I'm sure she would be proud. The hat said something odd though, it said 'maybe the world has a chance after all…' What is that supposed to mean?. I met a few friends, maybe even a rival. Exciting, huh? What do you know about ghosts? How do they come to be? A new friend of mine, her name's Cori, she and I were talking about it after seeing the ghosts here. I hope you're getting along well without me. Oh and thank you all so much for the locket.

He paused as Milo let out a small groan in his sleep and another boy began to snore then returned to his letter;

It's getting late, I'll write more tomorrow. 

All my love, 

Teddy

At that, he fanned the ink dry, rolled it tightly, addressed it, and went to the window. He opened it a little, stuck his head out, and whistled. That is when Gerard, Teddy's owl decided to fly in. Gerard had been trained to come to Teddy since practically forever. "Take this to Harry, okay?" Teddy told the owl as he tied the letter onto the black owl's leg, Gerard hooted in response. "Thanks boy."

Once he saw Gerard shrink in the distance, he shut the window, and got back into his bed. He pulled the thick yellow and black comforter all the way up to his neck and turned on his side. He then opened the locket, his parents smiled at him Teddy smiled in return closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep. That is until a high pitched shriek wailed from the common room.

* * *

**I love the smell of a cliff hanger in the morning, smells like...reader animosity. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Electric Blue**

**A/N: So this chapter has a lot of talking...I didn't realize it until later also a lot of friendship fluffiness woohoo xD Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Let me see here, along with not owning Harry Potter I also don't own any witty disclaimers :(**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Victim, A Game of Catch, and Many Conversations**

Teddy leaped to his feet, as did most of the other boys in the dormitory, and ran down the stairs into the common room. Every Hufflepuff was their forming a circle around a girl, Teddy recalled her name to be Sarah, who lay on the floor staring at the ceiling lifelessly.

A stout woman stood with a tall brown haired wizard Teddy recognized as Neville Longbottom.

"Professor! Is she dead?" Asked Cori looking down at the girl with sad eyes, this confused Teddy as Cori didn't even know the girl.

"No, no, Ms. Jackson, only stunned." The woman replied, with that she waved her wand and the girl sat up frantically,

"G-g-get away from me!" She yelled in Teddy's direction. The entire room gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"Ms. Appleton, if you are feeling up to it we can go see McGonagall right now," Neville told her in a comforting tone, "If not we'll go straight to the Hospital Wing."

"I-I-I'll be okay…" She looked at Teddy warily before getting to her feet and walking with Neville to the entrance.

"Mr. Lupin," The woman turned to him, "What do you know about the incident?"

"Nothing, ma'am." Teddy replied honestly, the entire crowd looked at him. Teddy felt obligated to say _something_, "I was sorted into Hufflepuff, known for loyalty and honesty. Would I lie?"

"He's not lying anyways, ma'am!" Piped up Milo from behind him, "When I woke up in the middle of the night, he was fast asleep."

"And why were you awake, Mr. Cross?" the professor raised an eyebrow, Milo's ears went a shade of red not many people can say they've seen before,

"Er…nightmare, ma'am." He said softly, so softly only a few people seemed to hear him.

"Speak up, I'm pushing one-hundred years old!" She growled,

"Nightmare, ma'am." Milo repeated louder, the room snickered in response.

"There will be no laughing," The professor told the room, "dreams are one of the most important things in the world, they show us what is truly on our consciousness and sometimes may be a warning for what is yet to come." On that note she turned and walked out. Teddy yawned and stretched,

"What time is it?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Five-thirty." Cori replied flopping down on the couch in front of the blazing fire. She was obviously too tired to change out of her pajamas or fix her sleep-tousled hair.

"Aren't you going back to bed?" Asked Milo as pretty much everyone headed back to their beds.

"Nah, once I'm up, I'm up." She sighed pulling out her wand and tapping it to her head, instantly the knots straightened and her yellow hair returned to its normal straight. Both boys stared in amazement, "What? My grandma taught me that one."

"…But you didn't say anything!" Teddy exclaimed his eyes wide and blue,

"I don't know _how _I did it, I just did it." She shrugged pulling her knees to her chest.

"Wow, I thought you had to say everything." Milo said with a shrug, "When's breakfast?"

"Six, for all the people that get up early, it ends I think around eight." Cori sighed eyes fixed on the fire,

"How do you know that?" Milo asked raising an eyebrow.

"The prefect said so." She yawned absently setting her head down on the chair of the couch.

"Just enough time." Teddy turned and walked back upstairs hoping to get a little sleep,

"Lupin," It was that fifth year from before Teddy stared at him trying to figure out his name, nothing came to him. "What is the meaning of this?" The boy asked, Teddy shrugged in response, "If you had anything to do with this then the house cup will be lost." Teddy raised an eyebrow still trying to think of his name…Connor? No…Craig? No…Carter? No…it was something that started with a C or a K sound… "If we lose the house cup because of you…trust me you will pay the price." With that the boy pushed Teddy out of the way and walked downstairs.

"Oh!" Teddy exclaimed, "Kaleb! That was it!" He called after him, Kaleb growled low in response. "Oh well." With that Teddy sat on his bed searching for something to wear knowing that sleep would simply be impossible now that he was practically being framed for something he didn't have a clue about.

"Where's Damon?" Milo asked pulling off his shirt and pulling on another one.

"I didn't see him this morning either." Teddy said looking at Damon's empty bed, suddenly a thought came to him, "You don't think…?"

"Think what? That Damon…" Milo asked with a look of shock on his face,

"That Damon what?" Asked Damon walking in fully dressed and his hair rather wet. He sat down on his bed looking at both boys with a purely stoic look on his face.

"Where were you this morning?" Teddy asked looking for his tie, he knew it was somewhere around there.

"What are you the floor monitor?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just a girl was stunned, and you weren't around." Milo said crossing his arms,

Damon looked truly shocked this caused Teddy to cock his head in confusion.

"I didn't know…" He lost some of his cool-guy façade and crossed his arms, it took a few moments to regain himself. "I was down swimming."

"In the lake?" Exclaimed Milo, "There's a giant squid!"

"Yeah," Damon shrugged, "I saw it."

"You _saw _it?" Milo sounded like a little boy being told there had been a Santa sighting.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm still here aren't I?" Damon yawned then looked at Teddy, "Is she okay?" His voice was full of concern,

"Just stunned, she was fine afterwards…" Eager to change the subject, Teddy cleared his throat, "What do we have first today?"

"Charms, with Ravenclaw then Transfiguration with Gryffindor." Milo recited, "Then we have potions with Slytherin, and then there's lunch."

"I'm not even going to ask." Damon sighed stretching his arms back behind his neck.

"Do you think it's time for breakfast yet?" Milo asked his stomach growling rather loudly.

"We can get started going down…" Teddy pulled out his yellow and black tie from behind his bed, "Here it is!" He never could tie a tie so he just placed it underneath his shirt collars and let the tie part remain untied.

"Do you need help with that?" Milo asked, his tie perfectly tied, Teddy glanced at Damon whose tie was sloppily tied loosely so it was tight around his lower chest,

"Nah." Teddy shrugged, why bother? He started making his way down the staircase and into the common room.

"Hey." Smiled Cori seeing them enter, she was now fully clothed and holding onto her tennis ball, "In for a little game of catch before breakfast?"

Teddy shrugged, "Sure…I guess…" With that the group headed out the portrait and down a long hallway. Soon Teddy smelt food, "are we near the kitchens?"

"I guess so." Cori said taking a deep breath through her nose. After they passed that and walked up a staircase, "I guess we're also in a dungeon too."

"Huh, it's not very dungeon-like." Milo shrugged watching Cori's hair swing back and forth as they walked. Soon they made it up to the entrance hall, the group followed Cori through the hallways, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope." She replied looking around, "Here we go." They soon reached a hallway that was halfway open to the outside.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun had already risen, and the morning dew was still left on the grass. Birds were singing and Teddy couldn't help but take a deep breath just to inhale the fresh scent of the early fall morning.

"Oi! Teddy!" Cori tossed the ball, "Catch!" Teddy looked up only to have the tennis ball smack him dead center in the forehead. "Are you okay?" Cori asked him her hand covering her mouth, Milo and Damon looked over concerned. Teddy merely laughed,

"This is why I don't do sports!" He picked up the ball from the ground and tossed it in Milo's direction. Milo caught it without hesitation and quickly tossed it to Damon. However, his toss was rather hard so Damon had to sprint to catch it. It shouldn't have surprised Teddy that Damon was an incredible runner as well as an incredible swimmer. He was about a half mile out when he shouted,

"Got it!"

The group laughed, Teddy had never been happier. Back before school he didn't have many friends his own age. The closest one he had was his cousin Victoire but she was a year younger. His eyes changed to a light blue as Damon threw the ball back to the group; it looked like it was heading straight for Teddy. He raised his arm for the catch; it wasn't going to hit him this time! However, instead of landing in Teddy's hand the ball was caught by a tall brown-haired man, Professor Longbottom.

"I never could do that back in school…" He mused looking at the ball, he cleared his throat and looked at Teddy, "The headmistress wants to see you now." Teddy looked to his friends then back at Neville and nodded. Teddy's heart started to beat rather quickly, he didn't do anything!

* * *

**Cliff-hangers, they make you want to click that little button dont they? Eh? You just want to click that button and review so I'll update, right? :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Electric Blue**

**A/N: Well, here be chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Meh...I don't own anything, only the people I made-up...I'm sure you know who they are.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Conversation, Breakfast, and A Chase**

The staircase to the headmistress's office was like a spiral escalator, this amazed Teddy to no end. Once they reached the top, Teddy was left waiting as Professor Longbottom went in and told the headmistress of his arrival. He looked at each painting in curiosity, each one ignoring him and doing something not too interesting…except for one, a man who stared at him with a scowl,

"You're the ghost I saw last night!" Teddy exclaimed to the portrait, the man in the portrait raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were sealed inside a portrait." The painting merely stared at him without a word.

"He doesn't speak." Said a voice behind him, Teddy about jumped out of his skin. He turned to see the headmistress wearing long purple robes, white hair tied into a tight bun.

"Why not?" Teddy asked, the old woman just gestured to him to take a seat.

"The story behind Severus Snape is a long one; I don't think I'm the one to tell you as I don't know all the details. Although he is the only ghost of a headmaster here, he is also the only known ghost who also has a portrait."

Teddy contemplated this, he had heard that name before he just couldn't think where. "My godfather's son…I guess that would make him my godbrother, his middle name is Severus…" Teddy mused aloud, a bad habit or so he had been told.

"Yes, to the Potter family he was quite of the importance, perhaps you should ask him about it." She said folding her hands,

"How did you know who he was?" Teddy asked in wonderment.

"I taught your godfather, your godmother, your father, and your mother." She said, "There are no secrets when it comes to them, "But now on to business, a Ms. Appleton was in here earlier she claims you had stunned her this morning and stolen something of great importance to her."

"I didn't!" Teddy exclaimed, "I was asleep until we all heard her scream…" Teddy then realized something, "If she was stunned and all, who screamed?"

"That is of no matter, did you or did you not stun the girl?"

Teddy couldn't lie, it's not as if he would be lying now but the fact is Teddy's eyes gave him away. His eyes would turn the most vibrant color of purple if he were lying.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't even know how!" He exclaimed. The headmistress looked him straight in the eyes and nodded,

"What was taken was a stone similar to a diamond except it was royal blue."

"So the color of a sapphire?" Teddy asked, the headmistress nodded then glanced at the clock,

"Breakfast has only just begun, I'm sure you can find your way?" She said standing,

"Uh…sure…" Teddy also stood walking out of her office and back to her stairs glancing at the portrait of Severus Snape once again.

All during his walk to the Great Hall his eyes glanced around searching for the ghost of Severus Snape, however he was nowhere to be found. However he did run into someone, or something.

"Oi! Firstie! Watch your step!" Said the ghost that he ran into. It sneered at him, "I know you! You're Nymphie's kid."

"Nymphie?" Teddy raised an eyebrow,

"The only _girl _to ever outsmart me..." With that, he let out a cackle and began to fling water balloons that Teddy could have sworn had not been there earlier. "Ha-ha! Take that!" Teddy ran as fast as he possibly could to get away from what or whoever was chasing him. He burst through the Great Hall doors rather noisily grabbing a lot of attention from the students at breakfast. He looked behind him only to receive a water balloon to the face. The Great Hall burst into laughter, Teddy blushed profusely.

"PEEVES!" Shouted a ghost from the Slytherin table who floated after Peeves angrily.

"Teddy!" Exclaimed Milo and Cori simultaneously from the Hufflepuff table. Teddy rushed up to them,

"Your owl dropped this off for you," Milo handed him a thick parchment letter addressed from his godfather. Teddy quickly forgot about his embarresment and snagged the envelope.

"That's odd; I only sent him a letter last night…" Teddy mumbled opening the envelope and slowly began reading,

_Dear Teddy,_

_I am happy to say we are all doing well, Lily has been asking for you she's rather disappointed that you aren't around to give her chocolate. Which, I might add, I've told you to stop giving her before bed. Al and James have been making trouble as usual; just last night before I got your letter, I caught James trying to shove tweezers up Al's nose claiming it would pierce his nose. _

_Anyways, you ask about ghosts. I wouldn't know as much but from my experience ghosts have a lot of knowledge and you should talk to them, you never know when they might have the answer to a question that seems impossible. If you want to know more I suggest writing Hermione, she knows more about things of that sort than most people do. _

_I am also a bit confused, what locket? I would also send that to Hermione, she could run a spell over it to make sure it is not enchanted._

_Harry_

Teddy reread the letter, just to make sure he got all the information then folded it up and shoved it in his robes.

"I don't want to go to Charms!" Whined Milo poking at a bowl of oatmeal with his spoon.

"Why?" Cori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you _seen _the professor? I'm not quite sure he's human!" Milo cried.

"So?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "What does it matter?"

Milo had no reply, he kind of looked down at the table examining each groove before he looked back up,

"My dad was killed during the battle of Hogwarts by Fenrir Greyback." No one had ever heard Milo sound so solemn.

"Just because one magical creature killed your father doesn't mean they're all evil." Damon pointed out crossing his arms over the table. They were silent for a moment,

"You know, except for Damon whom I know absolutely nothing about it seems like we all have that in common, we all lost someone in the Final Battle…." Teddy said in a quiet voice, "I lost both my parents there, Cori you lost your mum while Milo you lost your dad."

Damon spoke up, "I lost my grandfather..."

"We all have that in common…so maybe it was fate or something that we all ended up meeting?" Teddy suggested, "I mean, it was about a one-in-a-million shot we'd all meet then end up in the same house."

"What's your point?" Damon asked raising a dark eyebrow returning to his usual cynical nature.

"Maybe we should stick together, my godfather always says that a good friendship is hard to find…"

The group stared at him,

"He's actually got a point," Cori said finally, "most of the friends I had before coming to Hogwarts were either muggles or ended up in Slytherin."

"Well, they say that there's power in numbers…" Milo shrugged giving up on his oatmeal and settling on a slice of toast.

"Whatever." Damon laughed…a first.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Milo asked,

"I don't know what got us together, fate or a curse but it looks like I'll always be saving your sorry butt." Damon laughed again.

"What? That was once!" Milo exclaimed,

"Twice if you include me saving you from that stink bomb." Damon shrugged,

"I would have seen that anyways…" Milo grumbled, Teddy was rather confused.

"Stink bomb?" Teddy asked the group,

"Yeah," Cori responded, "First year initiation." She finished off her apple and placed it on her plate.

"Really?" Teddy looked at them, "How'd they know where you all were?"

"Turns out that where we were this morning is a popular place for seventh years to eat breakfast." Shrugged Cori taking a slice of bacon and nibbling on it slowly.

"It's not like we were doing anything." Milo grumbled. "Where is the Charms classroom anyways?"

"First floor, I think." Teddy replied thinking about the seventh years, if that was going to be a problem perhaps he could find a way to strike back but he would have to find out who in particular was doing this.

"I don't like those stairs." Milo shivered, "They move so much!"

"It's not that bad," Cori sighed, "if you do end up in the wrong spot you can probably wait for the stairs to move back."

"Probably." Milo mumbled.

"We'd better get to class," Teddy said, for some reason he had an odd sense of foreboding deep in the pit of his stomach.

"You're right." Damon stood, as did Cori, and Milo. Several other students filed out along with them but Teddy's eyes traveled to the ghost. His heart leapt at the sight of it, he knew that for some reason he had to speak with it.

"I'll catch up with you." Teddy exclaimed rushing after the ghost,

"It was your idea to go to class and now you're stalling?" Cori asked, "What happened to sticking together?"

Teddy ignored her and chased after the ghost, knowing somewhere that he _had _to speak with it. But before he could catch up he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Twice in one day! _He thought, turning around to face whomever decided to stop him in the middle of the corridor.

"Teddy, shouldn't you be getting to class?" His godfather asked.

* * *

**I love cliff-hangers...I might even like them more than reviews...nah, I like reviews wayyyy more. -hint hint-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I do believe it's been a little while, my goal for this week is to update everything starting with this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I think I've already been through this, I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

"Harry!" Teddy exclaimed, first shocked then happy to see his father figure, "What're you doing here?"

"That's a great warm welcome, Teddy." Smiled Harry.

"Well, it's kinda surprising to see you here...are you teaching?" Teddy asked. He could feel his eyes he turn the same emerald green, matching his godfather, something that he had done since he was a baby.

"The Ministry assigned me to make sure there are no more attacks," Harry paused, "I've heard the girl was convinced it was you…is that true?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything!" Teddy added, Harry knew when Teddy lied because Harry knew by heart the different colors Teddy's eyes changed.

"Teddy, you told me about a locket." Harry said, "Let me see it." Teddy felt distraught; one of the few connections to his parents would be lost!

"I…" He concentrated on his eyes, "I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me Ted Remus Lupin." Harry demanded in a voice so serious and warning that he knew he had no way out. Teddy carefully and sadly pulled the locket from around his neck and handed it to his godfather. "If it's not cursed, I promise I will return it to you as soon as possible." Teddy didn't look up, but nodded in conformation. "Now, what class do you have first?"

"Charms…I guess I'm probably going to be late now." He sighed taking off in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry about it," Harry began walking with him, "I'll make sure you're not late, what were you doing chasing after a ghost anyways?"

"I don't know really, just instinct I guess." Teddy shrugged staring at the cobblestone floor as they walked, thinking only of the picture inside the locket. "What were they like?"

Most people were annoyed when he asked them about his parents, but Harry never was. Teddy assumed it was because they both shared the loss of people they had never met.

"Your mother was outgoing, but clumsy. She always found herself tripping over something, even things that it didn't seem possible to trip over." He said, Teddy could only imagine. He unfortunately had inherited some of this clumsiness, which is why he was hopeless in Quidditch. "Your dad was smart and had an odd obsession to chocolate."

Teddy laughed as they walked, "You don't have to walk in there, you can just write a note." Teddy said as they began climbing the staircase,

"What? You embarrassed?" Harry asked with a mock look of disappointment,

"No!" Teddy looked away so his godfather wouldn't know the truth,

"I have to see Flitwick anyways; Hermione has asked me to find a particular book in his room." He explained.

"What? They don't have it in her library?" Teddy was fascinated by the sheer size of Hermione's personal library. He had only been allowed in it once and during that visit, he accidentally tripped and caused a large pile of alphabetized encyclopedias to fall over causing a strange domino effect leaving him standing in a sea of books and permanently banned from her library.

"It's rare." Harry replied in a rather stoic manner. Teddy frowned, wondering how it was possible that Flitwick would have a book that no one else did. They walked together in silence for a few moments, once they reached the hallway Harry cleared his throat, "I also heard about two students nearly drowning?"

"Oh…yeah…" Teddy blushed, "That was nothing, really."

"Hagrid told me." Harry said quietly, "Are you alright? There's a giant squid under there, not to mention mermaids."

"Yeah…I know…" Teddy mumbled, "It wasn't me that did anything, I only watched someone else help them."

"Oh?" Harry didn't seem convinced, "That's not what I heard."

"In your own words, don't always believe what you hear." Teddy quoted as they walked into the hallway leading to the Charms classroom. Harry chuckled,

"So you _do_ pay attention." He smiled and walked through the door to the classroom where Flitwick was giving a speech covering rules and what they might learn in his class.

He immediately stopped and looked at the two, the rest of the class seemed to follow suit.

"Mr. Lupin, I see you have an escort?" Flitwick raised a hairy white eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Teddy replied feeling a bit embarrassed but walked over to his friends who all stared at Harry.

"How do you know Harry Potter?" Milo whispered loudly.

"He's my godfather." Teddy returned with a shrug. "What'd I miss?"

"He's your _godfather_?" Milo was shocked, Teddy sighed glancing at the blank chalkboard. Having a famous godfather was irritating because people always seemed to find out about him during the most inconvenient times.

"No, I just found him wandering around the hallways." Teddy said sarcastically although he was telling the truth, he did just find him randomly.

"Did you find your ghost?" Cori asked, Teddy could hear a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Yes, but I didn't get a chance to talk with him." Sighed Teddy looking over at Damon who seemed equally annoyed, "Did you take notes?" Teddy asked him, Damon nodded and handed Teddy a thick piece of written on parchment. Teddy took note of Damon's incredibly neat loopy cursive handwriting and sighed, was there anything Damon couldn't do?

He grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment himself and began coping down everything that was on Damon's paper. By the time he had finished Professor Flitwick had began speaking once more. Teddy mostly paid attention but he was also off in la-la land with the thoughts of what could be going on within the school. It was like the beginning of one of his favorite action adventure novels. He daydreamed throughout the rest of Flitwick's class and once class was dismissed, he had to be jabbed with a pencil by Cori to revive him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing…just thinking." Teddy said with a shrug shoving his parchment inside his Charms textbook.

"Is anyone else excited for flying lessons?" Asked Milo joining the two as they walked out of the room,

"Sure…I guess." Teddy shrugged, "I think it should be an optional class though, some of us have flown since we were little kids."

"Gives us an opportunity to show off our skills." Cori said a new glimmer appearing in her eyes. "Maybe the captain will be watching, secretly recruiting for next year. Or better yet, maybe recruiting for _this _year."

"Dream on, Cori." Damon sighed running a hand through his hair, "You won't make it on the team this year." Cori looked a little downtrodden for half a second but suddenly a new light came in her eyes,

"Wanna make a bet?" Cori asked, Teddy's jaw nearly fell off it's hinges.

"Fine, I bet you have no chance of making it." He held out his hand,

"No, I bet I will make it and you will not." She grinned, Teddy couldn't help but picturing a mustached villain in a muggle cartoon he used to watch. Damon smiled a crooked grin and shook her hand, the bet was on.

Teddy didn't know this at the time but this innocent little bet would set off a chain of events that would lead to the changing of the wizarding world. But as for that moment, it was time for transfiguration.


End file.
